fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairytale King
Summary A man, in the loosest sense of the word, born out of strange circumstances living in an equally strange fashion. Where the people go, he goes. Where they direct their gaze, he does the same. Changing in accordance with the situation and not by his own will, although he has some influence over his bearing. He is, in a single word, King. The king of the people. Their saviour, their messiah and their slave. Appearance and Personality He isn't so much a person as he is a force of nature. Where he goes, the environment changes according to his mood. The people's perception of him causes his silhouette to be hazy, vague until consensus has been formed. There is no surprise in the change because that is how they perceive him to be. While he can be called brave, for that is what people envision him, he is someone who views himself as someone worth little. The only crutch for him is his relation to the people and the knowledge that if he doesn't act the man they think him to be, he will cease to be. Return to what he really is. He can be altruistic, but a lot of it is to spread the word, rather than something genuine. In short: He is focused on self-preservation, a trait that has carried him far but also one he despises. He loves the people, but also carries a hint of fear and hate for what they are to him. They are his reason for living but at the same time his prison. A person forced to act out only one role. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good(?) Name: Fairytale King Origin: A Simple Desire Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fable Date of Birth: Self-explanatory Birthplace: None Weight: N/A Height: 1.80m (on average) Likes: Self-explanatory Dislikes: Himself Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold) Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible) Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Key: Note: Notable Attacks and Techniques Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: